choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dan the q wolf/my original choro q characters
here´s my original choro q characters full name: dan darkins verichle: black/white mistisubishi lancer evo lll occupation: policeman hometown: sandopolis then poqui (role play additional info) parts equipped: twin v12 engine, police light, rear wing tough blade chasiss fx90 sports meter normal horn car radio in inventary: hovercraft skis big tyres off road tyres snow tyres petrol tank jet turbine flight wing do it youself kit all cds from choro q hg 4 born and raised in the good ol`wild west style of sandopolis allways learned the "law and order" with captain rombo and trained patroling by driving arround sandopolis in an certain route .after that. moved to poqui and opened an police station there. in childhood met brian and neo. also has an cousin named john dan and john are "loose screw brain partners" if dan meet with john both of them start doin crazy stunts worked as otto´s bodyguard and made a patrol in barchy and nyaky. also has a sister named hailey that dont let john and dan do crazy stunts full name: brian o acorn ocuppation: "eclipse" skill level racer verichle: orange/white toyota supra hometown: noise city/barchy born in the urban style of noise city. in childhood learned racing lessons with his parents trained racing by drivin in quarters doing 3 laps each quarter of noise city. then moved to barchy and started praticating pro racing there. also in childhood met dan and neo. raced in all courses of choro q hg 4. also has an cousin named gaiden trivia: brian o acorn is an name like brian o conner from 2f2f the creator of the character made this name because he likes fast and furious movie series full name: neo nickel occupation: pro coder verichle: black/lime green lotus 72 f1 car hometown: scratch mountain/nyaky born in the snow lands of scratch mountain,since he was a kid learned about computers,msdos and stuff.then met dan and brian. then moved to nyaky and opened an computer repair company. also helped fotbar by progaming an lab computer computer. he is also otto´s friend because both of them are identic trivia: also nothing 2 add here charapters from choro q hg series that i will represent: radnize korucho kaleri q factory worker characters from seek and destroy that i will represent: engineer name: john ram o occupation: delivery company worker verichle : black dodge ram hometown: grunge garden\papaya island dan´s cousin was born in grunge garden then moved to papaya island and opened a full time delivery company here also learned to play ukelele. in his job the only thing that he do when not hear a call for delivery... he just ram spare cardboard boxes and stuff. in vacation allways go travel to poqui to see dan. both of dan and john like to do crazy stunts trivia (pun intended) john likes to ram stuff because he is a "ram" car john ram o is a parody of john rambo name: gaiden occupation: professional ninja verichle: white lamborghini miura hometown: cloudhill/fuji city born in cloudhill then moved to fuji city became a fan of asian culture and became a ninja trivia not much 2 say name: vinnie di montello verichle: grey/black mustang gt 500 occupation: inventor and repair shop worker /dan´s next door neighbour hometown: fuji city/sandopolis (additional roleplay info) parts equpped: same as dan in inventary: same as dan was born in fuji city moved to sandopolis because he became interessed in western style towns moved to a house that´s right next to dan Category:Blog posts